1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaver such as an electric shaver, with blades rotating or moving back and forth and adjacently to each other, provided with the outer blades having a plurality of ports for guiding hairs and beards inside, together with the inner blades moving in relative movements against the said inner part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the shaver in the above-mentioned example has many ports for guiding hairs inside on the outer blades for touching the skin on its outer surface, which shaver is used to cut the hairs guided inside the guiding ports by means of the cutting blade provided on the edge of the inner side of the hair-guiding ports and the cutting blade provided on the tip of the inner blade, which is adjacent to the inner part of the outer blade.
In this way, according to the shavers, there is a problem that hairs and bears cannot be shaven with a sufficient deepness inside because the hairs and beards guided into the guiding holes are to be cut on the tip of the inner blades adjacent to each other in the inner side of the outer blades, making the cutting points away from the skin for the thickness of the outer blade.
In order to resolve these problems, as a conventional methods that have been adopted, the cutting points of the hairs and bears were brought close to the skin by making the outer blades thinner and the lift-blades for taking out the hairs and beards from the root of hairs were provided on the front side of the inner blades.
The thickness of the outer blade of the current deep-cutting shaver may be between about 75 xcexcm and 80 xcexcm because the thinning of the outer blade is limited in order to secure the rigidity of the same outer blade and not to hurt skin got into the guiding port. Therefore, with this method only, it is hard to carry out the deep cutting like hand-cutting knife.
On the other hand, the means for providing a lift-blade is constructed as shown in the FIG. 30 as an exemplified plan.
In other words, as shown in the above figure with a sign (a), the lift blade 51 is pushed resiliently toward the inner side of the outer blade 53 in the front side of the inner blade 52, so that the lift blade 51 will be strongly pushed toward the hairs 55 guided into the guiding hole 54, with the tip of the blade getting stuck into the hairs 55. Thus as in the FIG. 30(b), the lift blade 51 will lift from the inner side of the outer blade 53 along the inclined surface of the front of the inner blade 52, taking out the hairs 55 stuck into its tip from the root of hair. Therefore, the hairs 55 guided inside will be cut with the inner blade 52 as it is taken out by the lift-blade 51.
However, the amount of lifting of the lift-blade 51 may be about 30 xcexcm, constituting about one third of the thickness of the outer blade 53, wherein the deep cutting as with the knife to cut with the hand is impossible and also, there is a problem that the manufacturing cost becomes high as the construction will be complicated in order to make the lift blade 51 resilient in the front side of each inner blade 52.
Furthermore, there is a problem that after downy hairs or soft hairs get into the inner part of the outer blade 53 from the guiding hole 54 of the outer blade 53, they get in contact with the lift blade 51 or the inner blade 52 (especially in the case of a shaver not having the lift blade 51) and the hairs and beards leave these blades 51 and 52 while it is impossible to easily cut them regardless of the lift blade 51.
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide a shaver capable of cutting deep, wherein there is provided an outer blade having the guiding hole of a plurality of hairs on the outer sides and the inner blade adjacent to the inner side of the outer blade and moving relatively against the inner part of the outer blade, thus comprising an escaping gap for taking the hairs out on one part between the outer and inner blades and in this case the hairs guided into the said gap are hooked in the tip of the inner blade and pinched in the escaping gap and when the hairs are taken out from the root of hair and have moved to a region without an escaping gap, they are to be cut in the deep part.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a shaver capable of cutting deep, wherein there is provided an assisting material for taking out the hairs by moving together with the said inner blade in the vicinity of the inner blade and the hairs guided into the position of the said assisting material upon being guided into the guiding port are to be pinched between the end surface of the said material and the outer blade and taken out from the root of hair, thus being cut in the deep part after being taken out by the next inner blade.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a shaver capable of cutting deeply, wherein the hairs guided into a position of the assisting material are to be pinched between the assisting material and the outer blade more favorably by the resilient power by putting the assisting material to the inner side of the outer blade for resilience, thus taking the hairs out of the root of hair and cutting the hair taken out, with the next inner blade in the deeper position.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide capable of cutting deeply in the same manner as described above, wherein the inner blades are divided into several ones and between a plurality of the inner blades and one outer blade there is formed a escaping gap for taking the hairs out.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a shaver capable of cutting the hairs deeply, wherein the escaping gap is formed in such a way that its distance decreases as it goes closer to the region where there is no escaping gap as described above and thus, the hairs guided into a region where the escaping gap is formed, are to be pinched more strongly as they are pinched near the region where there is no escaping gap, with the increasing power of taking out the hairs from its root.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a shaver capable of cutting deeply, wherein between the escaping gaps there is provided an introducing material for introducing the hairs, taking the hairs inside the outer blade sufficiently with the friction resistance or attaching power of the introducing material even though they are downy or soft hairs and the hairs are to be introduced between the outer and inner blades in order to be easily cut.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a shaver capable of cutting deeply, wherein there is provided an introducing material for introducing the hairs into at least one part somewhere between the assisting material and the outer blade, thus cutting easily the hairs even when they are soft as described above.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a shaver capable of doing the deeper cutting, wherein there is provided an assisting material in the side preceding the inner blade, thus taking the hairs with the assisting material preceding the inner blade and cutting the hairs thus taken with the following inner blade.
Furthermore, another purpose of the present invention is to provide a shaver capable of cutting the hairs introduced into the inner part of the outer blade after taking them so that they should not escape from the guiding port by means of the introducing material with the closing structure, wherein the introducing material is provided in order to close the gaps between the outer blade and the inner blade.
Other purpose of the present inventions will be easily clarified according to the examples set forth below.